I Don't Want To Wake Up On My Own Anymore
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Of course...the one person Rocket would turn to when she doesn't have the words to comfort someone else. An alternate version of when Rocket discovers Baby Doll crying in the bathroom. Sweet Pea/Baby Doll, FRIENDSHIP! ENJOY! ONESHOT


**An alternate version of the scene where Rocket finds Baby Doll crying in the bathroom. Enjoy! Sweet Pea's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sweet Pea? Sweet Pea, wake up."<p>

I groaned and reached out for the hand that had grabbed my arm, waking me from my sleep. I traced over a small scar on the wrist, and realized it was Rocket. I whispered in surprise, my voice cracking with sleep.

"Rocket?" I turned and clicked on the lamp light on my bedside table, my eyes squinting as I reached for the clock. I heard Rocket giggling behind me, but it didn't matter. I looked back at her in shock and anger.

"Rocket! It's 2 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing, waking me up?" I groaned in a whisper, stretching in my bed. My back cracked loudly and pain zapped up my spine.**  
><strong>

"It's Baby. She's in the bathroom, crying." Rocket said. I scoffed.

"So? Go back to bed, Rocket. She'll get over it, eventually." I rolled over and covered myself once more. Like I cared about the new girl. She was going to the highroller in less then 5 days anyway. Best not to get too attached. But Rocket gripped my blankets once again, pulling them off me. I growled.

"Sweet Pea, she's been crying her eyes out in there all night. I'm worried about her." I looked at her once again, then sighed. I threw the covers off me and sat up, reaching for the elastic band holding my hair up. I let my hair loose and tied the band around my arm. I saw Rocket's expression of worry, but sympathy, and got up, walking over to the bathroom. Rocket followed behind me silently and stood at the door. I crouched down next to the figure on the floor, my hand reaching out slowly at the quaking figure curled up on the floor.**  
><strong>

"Baby Doll?" I whispered. Baby Doll looked up, then away from me, her lips pursing as she tried to stop crying. I shook my head. I was exactly where she was less than 3 years ago.

"No, it's okay. You can talk to me." I said, gripping Baby Doll's chin lightly and turning her face to look at me. Baby Doll shook her head, tears cascading down her face.

"I know. I know." I said, sitting down on the left of Baby Doll. "But...it's better to cry on the shoulder of a stranger, then to cry by yourself. Trust me. I'm talking through experience." I said, a little chuckle escaping my lips as I looked at Baby Doll. Baby Doll looked at me, and I sighed, memories of my own nights spent crying in the bathroom flooding through my mind.**  
><strong>

"Come here." Baby Doll moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder and crying even more. I wrapped my arms around her, looking over at Rocket, who was crying at the doorway. We sat there for awhile, until finally, Baby Doll stirred, looking up at me and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Baby Doll gasped.

"Well, you didn't. Rocket did. She's worried about you." I let Baby Doll go and smiled at her.

"Now let's get you to bed, okay?" Baby Doll nodded, a slight smile forming on her lips. I helped her up and my hand grazed her arm, and I realized she was freezing.

"You're freezing! You know, it's bad to cry in a tiled room, it's always cold, you can get sick. Rocket, go get one of my jackets, please." Rocket returned a few seconds later with a pink jacket in her hands. I draped it over Baby Doll and helped her up.

"Come on. There we go." I led Baby Doll out of the bathroom and over to her bed. Baby Doll curled up inside it and I draped the covers over her.

"Goodnight." I said, smiling. I turned to leave, but Baby Doll grabbed my hand.

"Sweet Pea? Thank you." She whispered. I took a deep breath, sighing.

"No problem." I whispered. I walked over to my bed and saw Rocket grinning at me widely.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing, you big softy." Rocket said.

"Shut up and go to bed."I groaned, rolling my eyes and shutting the lamp light off.


End file.
